Just for Kicks
by Strawberries-and-Cherries
Summary: What're you doing' it was Sarah, the kicker.'I was going to umm... go and help Lydia...'He said, pointing over to said girl, who was still on the floor trying to find her earing.'Well don't'Sarah semiyelled, then gave Harry a kick to the shin. R&R!


**What if…Harry fell in love with a Hufflepuff girl?**

**Chapter one…Meeting on the train**

**This is my version of the Harry Potter series with one of my new characters, Lydia Jenkins, I decided to put her in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor 'cause I don't think people give Hufflepuff enough credit. Plus I don't like Cho. So if you're a Harry/Cho lover then BACKAWAY from the story!!**

**MUCHO IMPORTANTE: Another character of mine is Sarah Roxx, she's actually a real person (my best friend to be exact) and she is Lydia's best friend in the story...so you can't say anything bad about her either. So I just wanna warn you if you DO flame her she will send you mental kicks. You have been warned.**

**It's my first Harry Potter story so please don't flame (but if you DO, don't make it about my characters, no matter what people say they're staying the way they is!)**

On with the story!!!!

Chapter one…Meeting on the train

**(I'm also skipping the part with Harry first getting the letter we ALL know what happened…hopefully, if you don't then you must read the book before you read the story, it might give things away-and remember its _MY_ version!)**

_"Ok the ticket says I have to go to platform 9 ¾…but there's no such thing!" _Harry thoughtroaming around the train station looking around stupidly for the 'non-existent' platform 9 ¾. He approached one of the men that was working there, judging by his clothes, but when he asked if he could show him where the platform was he shouted at him "Boy do you think this is some sort of funhouse or circus? There's no such platform! No move along before I have to escort you out the station myself!" He heard the man mumbling something about rotten kids and how they're such a nuisance before walking away.

Ok…so asking one of the conductors was outta the question, he couldn't just go up to a person and tell him he's a wizard who needs to catch a train to a school that teaches witchcraft; they would throw him in the nut house for sure.

People were starting to look at him funny; he couldn't really blame him though. It's not everyday you see an 11 year old boy wandering around a train station with a giant cart full of bags and a snow-white Owl squawking like a mad-man trying to find a platform that supposedly was taking him to Hogwarts: the school of witch craft and wizardry, they didn't know the last part of course.

So he made it to platform 9 he looked past it and only saw platform 10 behind it; no 9 ½, no 9 ¼, and no 9 ¾. _"Was this just some prank?" _he thought sadly, he thought it was too good to be true and considered walking back home to the Dursley's when something caught his attention. He saw a group of people, all with fiery red hair, pushing the same carts as him; and one of them even had an owl. There were 4 of them pushing carts, and 2 others; a little girl and a woman, Harry claimed that was their mother, following quickly behind them. He could have sworn he heard one of them yelling "Come on! We have to get to platform 9 ¾, don't want to miss the train."

Assuming they were also witches and wizards, he decided to follow them, hoping that they would know where platform 9 ¾ is. (I'm getting REALLY tired of writing that 'platform 9 ¾' I'm just gonna call it…'the train')

He followed them back to platform 9 and noticed they stopped; it looked like they were making sure no one was watching them, then one of the older looking boys started charging for the barrier (thingy) and once Harry thought he was gonna crash…he disappeared.

_"Woa…"_ was all Harry could think, he then saw another one go, being followed closely by another; both disappeared like the first one. He decided he should ask how they're doing it before they're all gone.

"Umm…excuse me?" He tapped the woman's shoulder, hoping she wouldn't call him a nuisance and turn him away like everyone else seemed to do. "Do you think you can show me how to…ummm…" he trailed off thinking of some way to ask her how to disappear into the barrier without sounding like a complete mental. The woman turned to him then to the wall and back to him. She smiled and started giggling.

"You need help to get onto the platform?" she asked smiling brightly. "So this is your first time at Hogwarts, dear? It's Ron's first time too," she said pointing to the red-headed boy next to her. He also noticed a little girl standing behind the older woman, she was looking at him shyly while she thought he wasn't looking but once he turned to her, she looked away.

"Okay, what you need to do is head straight for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." The woman said "It's best to get a running start if you're nervous," she continued, gently leading him closer to the pillar.

He stared at the barrier for a bit. Would this really work? He was thinking of the possibility of crashing right into the barrier and making a complete idiot of himself in front of everyone. _"Well…I might as well try it…"_ he thought as he started charging for the barrier. He was getting closer and closer, once he was just a few feet from the wall he closed his eyes tight, expecting an impact. But there was nothing, he was still running. He opened his eyes and saw he wasn't at the train station anymore, he saw a big black train with the words, 'Hogwarts Express' on the side._ "I guess this is it"_ he thought happily, handing the ticket to the conductor (person…whatever they're called) and stepping onto the train. He saw a lot of different kids; most look about his age, if not, a couple years older.

He entered one of the compartments and sat quietly, he stared out the window watching all the parents hug their children, some were even crying. He was watching with envy, he really wished he could've talked to his parents about Hogwarts, he was pretty sure they could've given him some helpful information. After a couple minutes the train started moving, he was watching all the houses go by; he was lost in thought, thinking about what his soon-to-be first year at Hogwarts. He wondered what kind of stuff he would be studying; he knew they would be learning magic. That kinda went without saying. But it was what kind of magic that really got him thinking.

The compartment door slid open which immediately got Harry's attention, his head shot up and turned toward the door.

"Umm…is this seat taken? Everyone else is full" he turned and saw a girl, about his age, standing by the door. She had long dark hair with the tips died blue; her bangs just barely touched her eyebrows. She had big green eyes and a very small button nose, and she had a slender figure. By looking at her and judging by the clothes she was wearing (she's wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with red skulls, a plaid skirt and fishnet gloves) you would think she was one of those gothic/punk/rebel-chicks. But-from what Harry could tell-she had some sort of innocence to her.

"Uh…no, go ahead" he said.

She went and sat down in the seat across from Harry; there was an awkward silence until the compartment doors slid open again, a short, blonde boy with a chipmunk-like face (Okay…Malfoy doesn't have a chipmunk face, but I don't like him so in my story he has a chipmunk face) came in with two larger boys.

"So, the rumors were true," the blonde boy said, eyeing Harry. "Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts,"

Saying Harry was a little freaked was an understatement, it didn't have anything to do with the chipmunk-faced boy, but the very large boys that followed him in.

"Ummm…yes" Harry said looking back and forth between the two guys.

"Oh, these two are Crabbe and Goyle," he said pointing to the HUGE people behind. "And I'm Malfoy," he paused for dramatic effect, "Draco Malfoy," (Honestly, what kind of a name is THAT anyway?!)

Harry heard a soft chuckle and saw this 'Malfoy' person turn towards Lydia.

"You think my name's funny do you?" Malfoy shouted, making Lydia jump in response.

"Well what's YOUR name then?" he asked while glaring. Harry could see that she was getting nervous and scared, she was fiddling with the hem of her skirt and started staring at the floor.

"Lydia Jenkins..." she mumbled, she turned away like she was expecting Malfoy to say something. But he just stared, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. It was the same with the human mountains standing behind him, there was a long, awkward pause until Malfoy chocked something out (finally)

"Lydia...Jenkins...?!" his face suddenly showed anger, it gave Harry the creeps (just picture it: a red, hairless chipmunk...hehe) It looked like he was about to go all-out on her but-

"OW!" -someone kicked him in the shin (is that how you spell it?). Harry turned to the source of the kicking, and there was a girl, wearing similar clothes as Lydia, she was very skinny with long brown hair, she had blue eyes and she freckles spread across her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she half asked, half yelled (mostly yelled) glaring at Malfoy.

To say Malfoy was surpiresed is an understatement, never in his life would he think someone would actually kick him. (It's about time too)

"I-I was just-" he was cut off by the new girl.

"Well don't!" she yelled and kicked him again. He ran out (like the pansy he is) followed by Crabbe and Goyle screaming "You'll pay for this!" Then there was silence amoung the three. Harry had NO clue what was going on. First a cute girl (Lydia) comes in and sits across from him, then some 'Malfoy' kid comes in with the human boulders and was about to yell at Lydia only to be stopped by another cute girl (Sarah) with one powerful kick, and sent Malfoy scurrying like the chipmunk he looked like. So he finally decided to speak.

"Ummm...(yea, REALLY good way to start a conversation Harry...) hello..." he started gaining both girls attention. "I'm Harry...and you are?" he asked doing his best to be polite and NOT get kicked by the girl. He earned a scoff from the kicker and heard the one who he assumed was Lydia, clear her throat.

"Oh sorry, I never introduced myself" she said, smiling shyly. "I'm Lydia Jenkins, and this-" she said pointing to the kicker. "-is my friend Sarah Roxx." Said girl just scoffed and sat next to Lydia before she actually spoke.

"So, you're_ the_ Harry Potter?" Sarah asked eyeing him up and down, only one thing came to her mind

_'Geez, talk about male anorexia'_

"Sarah don't be rude," Lydia said "He just said he is Harry Potter, you shouldn't question him."

For the rest of the train ride it was silent, you could tell that everyone was...uncomfortable with the quiet, when they announced that they've arrived at Hogwarts all three let out a siggh of relief. They were about to grab their bags when Lydia tripped over her Hogwarts rob and fell to the floor. Harry immediately went to help her up when he was stopped by someone.

"What're you doing?" it was Sarah, the kicker.

"I was going to umm... go and help Lydia..." He said, pointing over to said girl, who was still on the floor trying to find her earing.

"Well don't" Sarah semi-yelled, then gave Harry a kick to the shin and went over to help Lydia.

Yup...this promises to be a VERY interesting year...

**END: Chappie 1.**

**Do you likkie? no likkie? review and tell me  
And if you have any comments or suggestions then please tell me. .::I shall love you for it::.**


End file.
